Communication is a basic necessity of life. Individuals with disabilities that impair speech rely on augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) devices. These devices are typically accessed by typing on a keyboard or by scanning using a switch. While individuals with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) often deteriorate physically to the point where keyboard and switch access is difficult or impossible, eye movement usually remains intact. We propose to establish the feasibility of a new AC system operated by eye movement. We recognize that there are several eye control systems on the market, but they all suffer from a similar set of problems including difficulty in set up and use, slow communication rates, and the need for constant recalibration. Our system employs state-of-the-art eye tracking hardware with innovative, rate-enhancing keyboards that are designed to provide access to verbal communication for people with ALS. Our long-term goal is the development of a system that is easy for families and caregivers to install and support, which requires no calibration, and which provides an intuitive user interlace - all with the goal of maximizing functional communication for individuals for whom eye pointing is indicated.